Still Waiting
by TheNicestThing
Summary: Draco is still waiting for her... Oneshot.


**Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's a Draco/Hermione. I think it's sad, at least I hope it is. Feedback VERY much appreciated.**

**Oh, and a HUGE thanks to my friend Hale, who is currently narrating 'Kyle XY' down the phone… **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But I wish Draco was.**

* * *

There's a picture, one of you and me, and you're laughing in it.

You turn and smile at me, and I smile right back.

I think that was the last time you smiled.

_**I know that I haven't smiled since.**_

****

God, your hair is gorgeous. It shines in the sunlight, the light bouncing off it. The most beautiful honey coloured hair that ever was.

Do you remember how I used twirl it in my fingers while I was kissing you?

And your lips. Oh, and your perfect pink lips.

The way you used to nibble on them, like you did on our wedding day, when you were nervous.

_**What if I never see that again?**_

****

I'm thinking of you, surrounded by all these pictures. At first, I thought it would be enough. If I couldn't have you, I thought these imitations would be enough to stop me from going insane.

But I miss you more and more, the pictures make it worse.

I can't laugh with you anymore and I wish that it could have been different.

I wish I could smell you again. You had such an intoxicating smell, full of life and love. I used to tell you that if I could, I would bottle it, so as to always keep you close by. You blushed so cutely when I said that.

Now whenever I'm going through your stuff, all your old books, I can almost pretend that I'm just looking for a book that you asked me to get you. I can almost imagine that your waiting, downstairs, too lazy to move from the couch. I'd probably come downstairs, and find that you'd fallen asleep in front of the fire.

_**Just like you used to**_

We always took a lot of pictures. On some sort of subconscious level, I think maybe you knew what was going to happen. We made the most of every minute together. With you, every second counted. I'm so glad for that, so thankful.

I suppose that it couldn't go on. Something was always working against us, right from our births. But for once everything was going right. Too good to last, I suppose.

Why the _HELL_ should _we_ have been able to grow old together?!

Isn't that what you always said you wanted? For the war to end, to have children and grow old.

You didn't want any of my family's money; you just wanted a Weasley 'Burrow' of your very own.

The crazy thing is that, for you, I would have done it.

For you, I did it.

_**And I would do it again.**_

But they just couldn't seem to leave us alone, could they? During the war it was either the Death Eaters after you or your friends after me. Every day and every night, I wish that your friends had got me.

Anything to save you my darling. Anything.

Why they had to come that particular day, I don't know.

That one, happy, happy day.

We were going to have a son, weren't we? At least, you thought it was a girl, but I knew straight away it was a boy.

After a visit to the medi-witch, we were pulled in front of a camera by Harry, who was trying his hand at wizarding photography.

Married for a year, war over (Harry did good), and beautiful, smart, pregnant wife.

Life was perfect, wasn't it?

I have a lock of your hair, you know. I keep it with me all the time. The charm that you were using to control the bushy locks wore off years ago. God how I loved you.

_**God, how I still love you**_.

But everything suddenly caught up with us, I'm not even sure how. One minute you were yelling at Harry, the next you'd been knocked off your feet, and a purple spell hit you squarely in the chest.

The blood.

Everywhere, your blood. To this day I don't know what spell they used, and neither do the witches and wizards at St. Mungo's.

You know what makes me even more bitter? After three years of trying to escape Death Eaters, they didn't even get to us. In the end it was just some rogue wizard. Nobody who even _mattered_.

You lost so much blood, but you were too strong. You, Hermione, are just too goddamn _strong_. You lost so much blood, but you didnt lose the baby.

Do you know that I still visit you everyday? Do you know that I'm there, in your ward? Do you know that we finally got what we wanted, a son? He looks just like you, and I wonder if you know. He comes and brings you flowers every week.

The years have just slipped by. Strange that, considering how everyday I spend without you by my side seems like an eternity.

Because I miss you Hermione. And you've been in a coma for fifteen years now. He's going to Hogwarts now, top of every class. He does it all for you.

I've been a good father Mione. Just like you would have wanted me to be.

Just like I know you'll make a good mother when you wake up.

Please.

_**Please wake up**_.


End file.
